


Come Sail Away

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cruise Ship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Music, Musician!Cas, Musician!Dean, References to Titanic, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Sleeping Together, Swimming, Valentine's Day, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. Okay, so Anna's got this thing. She's hosting - kind of - a singles cruise for Valentines Day. It's gonna be awesome. Anyway, our regular musician cancelled on us at the last moment - you still play, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," he replied warily, "do I want to know where you're going with this?"</p><p>"Are you available for six days to come and be my entertainment?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February 9th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Valentine's Day you guys <3  
> Not really sure where this one came from, but it's longer than I intended, so it's gonna be multi-chapter.  
> 

Dean rolled his eyes. He had been on the phone with his brother for nearly half an hour and was running out of ways to say _no_. Valentine's Day was coming up, and as such, Sam had taken it upon himself to try and find a date for his brother, not that Dean wanted one. 

"I know, I know. 'Unattached drifter Christmas', right? Well you're not exactly a drifter anymore, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Sam. I _really_ don't think this is a good idea. As much as I love Jess, do you really want me dating one of her friends?"

"It's just one night, it doesn't have to be anything more. She's on her own this year."

"And so she should automatically spend it with me, right?"

"You got any other plans?"

"Maybe."

"In other words you're gonna get smashed and pick up some random girl whose name you won't even remember in the morning?" 

Dean took a swig from the bottle in his hand, pushing himself up onto the kitchen counter with his free hand. "Sounds about right. Look, I gotta go. We'll talk about this later." Dean pulled the phone away from his ear, hitting the end call button before Sam could reply. 

He had barely set it down on the table, when it went off again, buzzing impatiently at him. Without looking at it Dean pressed the call button and held it back against his head.

"Sam, seriously, I don't want to go on some stupid date. Drop it."

"Well hello to you too," The voice that rang back at him was far too high-pitched and cheerful to be Sam.

"Charlie," he ran a hand through his hair, "sorry, ignore that. What's up?"

"You can read music, right?" Well, that was suspicious. 

"You know I can, Charlie, what's up?"

"Can I ask a huge, enormous favour of you?" 

Dean sighed, "You're gonna ask anyway, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Okay, so Anna's got this thing. She's hosting - kind of - a singles cruise for Valentines Day. It's gonna be awesome. Anyway, our regular musician cancelled on us at the last moment - you still play, right?"

"Yeah," he replied warily, "do I want to know where you're going with this?"

"Are you available for six days to come and be my entertainment? You'll get paid, obviously, and you won't have to go on whatever stupid date Sam's trying to plan for you." Her voice rose at the end, emphasizing her point.

"When?" Dean asked, sounding exasperated. His head was spinning a little and he slid off the counter, leaning back on it. 

"Um... tomorrow."

"What the hell, Charlie?"

"I told you he bailed at the last minute. Look, you wouldn't be alone, Anna's brother would be with you, he's classically trained and he doesn't play much that's particularly good for dancing to and-" she took a deep breath, ready to continue, but Dean interrupted.

"So leaving tomorrow, right? For six days?"

"Yes," she breathed. He stopped for a moment, weighing it against what was destined to be an awkward as hell date with one of Jess' friends.

"Alright."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"I love you! Okay, so your food is free, and they'll pay you and-"

"Charlie, calm down. What do I need to do?"

"Um," she started, her tone suddenly much more calm, "we set sail at two pm tomorrow, but you'll need to be there by about nine. Do _not_ miss the boat. I have an Andúril replica and I will not hesitate to use it on you."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I know."

Charlie gave him directions to the port and a mile-long list of phone numbers that he might need in case he got lost or anything came up. However often he assured her that he knew where he was going, she kept rattling off the list. Just in case. 

When she had finished, she took a deep breath and laughed.

"You seriously saved my ass, Dean. I owe you. Oh! There's a costume night, and we're all taking part so you should too. I know you have some awesome larping skills hidden away behind that tough guy act, don't even try to deny it. I expect you in a costume."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Thank you, by the way."

"For getting you out of your date?"

"God, yes."

-

He was halfway through packing when the front door banged open, and Sam called up to him. 

"Hey, you home?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec." He glanced from his half-packed bag to the bedroom door, trying to figure out what he would say to Sam. A head poked through the open doorway before he had a chance. 

"Hey- you going somewhere?"

Dean sighed, clicking his tongue. "Actually yeah. Um, turns out Charlie and Anna are doing this Valentine's cruise thing."

"Yeah, Anna's been doing that for years, don't tell me you're going?" Sam's expression looked like he was on the verge of hysterical laughter, but not sure if it would result in injury to himself.

"Kind of. They're down a musician, so I'm filling in."

"You're working?"

"Well, yeah sort of. I'm really only doing it to help Charlie though. Speaking of, you think you can drop me off down there in the morning? I don't wanna leave Baby down at the dock for a week."

"Yeah, I guess. You sure you're not just trying to get out of a date?"

Dean laughed, shaking his head, "I could find a lot less complicated ways to get out of spending Valentine's day with my baby brother. And besides, you and Jess'll have the house to yourselves," he wiggled his eyebrows and Sam threw his hands up in the air.

"Alright, you win. I'm gonna go throw something together for dinner. Grilled cheese okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'll come give you a hand when I'm done."

When Sam had gone, Dean turned back to his half-packed bag with a sigh. What in the hell was he going to do about a costume. It this was any other situation, he could probably slide by without joining in, but this was Charlie, and when it came to Charlie, Dean _never_ got off that easily. 

He shoved open his closet door, scowling at the abundance of plaid shirts and wondering if he could get away with a lumberjack costume. Likely not, knowing Charlie. 

"Sam!" he called, leaning around the closet door

"What?" 

"Dude, I need a costume. What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Don't you have an old Star Trek uniform?"

"KIRK!" Awesome. That was something Charlie could _not_ argue with. She might even be impressed. "Any idea where it is?"

After a successful search of the spare room, Dean folded the black and yellow uniform in with the rest of his clothes. Everything was packed and ready to go, neatly stacked beside his bed, and all that was left to do was wait, which would have been fine if he wasn't so damned impatient. 

He sat and ate dinner with Sam, and Dean insisted on watching Doctor Sexy MD re-runs until ten o'clock. It was still early for him, but after a quick shower he got into bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what would happen in the morning.


	2. February 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing and re-writing and fighting with all my ideas, I decided to write Cas as 2014!Cas (minus the drugs), rather than Angel of the Lord Cas. I think it just works better that way. So if Cas seems a little off, that's why c:

It was half past eight when they arrived at the dock, and the sun was hidden behind a wall of clouds. Dean pulled into the visitor's parking lot, peering out at the huge ship that was moored only a few metres away. 

"That is a boat and a half," he whistled, shooting a look at his brother, "hm?"

"It's a ship, Dean."

"Boat, ship, what's the difference?"

Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling as he pushed the car door open. Dean followed a moment later, climbing out of the driver's seat and running a hand along the slope of the door. His stomach flipped at the sight of the boat, unobstructed by the frame of the car. Everything he knew aside, it looked like it would tip over the second the anchors lifted. 

Dean took a deep breath and frowned up at the sky. He really didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the ocean if it was going to be stormy, and although the weather report had said it would be sunny, God knew they were always wrong. 

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, looking up over the roof of the car, "yeah, I'm good. I just hope the weather reports are right. Those clouds do _not_ look promising."

"It'll be fine. C'mon, grab your stuff and we'll go find Charlie."

"Yeah," he spun the keys around one finger, shoving his door shut before he walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk. Slinging his bag over one shoulder, he pulled his guitar case out and tossed the keys to Sam. 

Charlie was waiting just outside the large office-like building, head down, focused on the phone in her hands. She jumped as Dean dropped his bag next to her, looking up with a shocked expression that immediately switched to glee when she saw him.

"You're not late," she beamed, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He reciprocated as well as he could, still holding the guitar case. "Hey, Sam," she added, hugging him in turn. "Anna's waiting inside, come on." 

Sam held back as Charlie grabbed Dean's arm, picking up his bag as she went, "I'm gonna head back then. I'm supposed to be meeting Jess in a couple hours anyway. When should I be here to pick you up?"

Dean glanced up at Charlie for an answer.

"We dock at noon on the 15th."

"Awesome, well I'll see you then. You guys have fun, and say hi to Anna for me."

"Will do, later Sam."

He flashed a quick smile before turning away, and Charlie an Dean waited until he was out of sight to continue into the building. 

"You okay? You look terrified?"

"I'm good," he assured her, tugging his bag off her shoulder, "here, give me that."

Anna met them just inside and the three of them made their way out to the dock together, Dean carrying half their bags even after Charlie and Anna insisted that he didn't have to. He stared up at the ship in awe, still battling with mental images of it tipping onto its side. 

"We're only waiting for the DJ now, and I that's all of our people." He heard Anna speaking, but barely focused on her words; they weren't mean for him anyway, "I told him be here for nine-thirty, so he should be here soon. I'll wait here for him if you want to get Dean settled in." 

They both turned to look at him and he raised both eyebrows, "yes?"

"Anna's got one more person to wait for before the guests start arriving. Hopefully; last year they started showing up hours earlier than they were supposed to. Come on, I'll show you around a bit. Last thing we need is losing you on the first day."

"Yeah, no arguments here. It's uh, lot bigger than I expected,"

Charlie laughed and tugged on his sleeve, "come on. I'll show you your cabin first so you don't have to carry your stuff around with you all day."

-

The cabin was bigger than he had been expecting, which was unsurprising after actually going aboard the ship. Everything was bigger than expected. 

As you entered the room there was a small bathroom to the immediate left and a chest of drawers on the right. A double bed - two singles pushed together, he discovered upon further inspection - sat in the centre of the room straight across from him and directly beneath the window. Dean dropped his things on the small couch at its foot and took another good look of the room before turning to follow Charlie with a smile. 

"What do you think?"

"It's pretty awesome."

"Good," she gestured to the door on the right side of Dean's, "that's our room. Cas is the first door on your other side."

"Cas?"

"Crap, right. Anna's brother Cas. I guess I never mentioned his name. He's the one you'll be playing with, you'll meet him at dinner tonight."

Charlie led him up onto the main deck first. That, she explained was where he and Cas would be playing - most of the time. There was a decent sized pool and a bar at one end, which Dean grinned at, earning him an eye roll from Charlie.

As they made their way around, Dean was mostly quiet unless he had questions to ask which wasn't very often. There were a gym, a spa and two pools, all of which Charlie showed him, and none of which he was particularly interested in. What did interest him, however, was the mention of the buffet every night at midnight.

"Trust you to care more about food than relaxing."

"Going to the gym is not relaxing."

"As if you'd know," she raised her eyebrows at him, and he returned the gesture. His expression deflated when she didn't back down.

"Sam dragged me along with him once or twice." 

Charlie laughed so hard she had to sit down, and Dean just stood there with his arms crossed and waited for her.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "I would pay good money to see that."

"Yeah, thanks. Can we finish this thing?"

"Well that's pretty much it, dinner's in the dining room at five. Other than that you've pretty much got the day free. We don't have anything planned until tomorrow, give everyone a while to settle in and all that."

They were nearly back at the cabins when a voice from behind stopped them.

"Charlie? Have you seen Anna?" Charlie turned, grinning when she caught sight of the man, and Dean followed her lead.

"Cas. Awesome. No, um, we haven't seen Anna for an hour or so. She was waiting for our DJ. You busy, cos I could really use you right now. This is Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's brain seemed to have malfunctioned, because he couldn't think do anything more than stare. 

Classically trained had had him expecting some guy in designer clothes who stuck his nose up at anyone and everyone. The sex hair too-blue eyes were didn't even come close to his expectations. And it shouldn't be possible for a voice that rough to come from someone who looked like that. 

Dean couldn't even remember the last time he had found a guy attractive, but there was something about Cas that just everything about him seemed to fit together so perfectly. 

"Hey," he managed at last. Cas' mouth pulled up into a half smile and Dean chuckled nervously, knowing he probably looked like a complete idiot. 

"Well now that I've got you both together, I should show you your rehearsal room," Charlie grinned. At least she hadn't noticed, and if she did she was hiding it. "It's not much, but they've got a piano and cupboards where you can keep whatever. You guys are the only ones who'll have keys so it's perfectly safe to keep your stuff in there."

They followed her to the end of the hall and down two short flights of stairs. Around the corner, she knocked on a door before quickly sliding the key card in and pushing the door open. True to her description, a closed piano sat in the far left corner and the right side was composed entirely of cupboards and shelves with varying items shoved untidily into them. 

Charlie handed over her key card to Dean, pulling a second one from her pocket for Cas. 

"You're free to come in here any time you like, just try and keep the volume down past about eight. I don't think it's soundproof. Anyway, I'm gonna go see how Anna's getting on, you comin' Cas?"

"I'd like to stay for a while, we're not going to have much time tomorrow before the first set. If you're not busy, Dean, did you want to stay?"

No. Staying here alone was not a good idea. How the hell was he supposed to focus on anything when he had Cas less then ten feet away at all times.

"Yeah, sure." Awesome. 

"I'll leave you to it, then," Charlie grinned, "you guys really saved our asses. We owe you." 

"And I will not be forgetting that," Dean laughed, "come on, I've gotta grab my stuff anyway so I'll come up with you."

"Oh right, one thing before I leave you. Cas I'm sure Anna's drilled this into your head, but two rules. One, no sleeping with the guests. And don't go being a smartass and doing everything but, guests are off limits," she shot a look at Dean and he tried to look offended, "two, if you're gonna get drunk, do it your room."

Charlie didn't say anything else once they'd left the room, so he figured he was in the clear - thank God for small miracles - and once he was in his room alone again, he sat down on the bed, pressing his head into his hands. Cas was just a guy, he told himself. Just a guy, nothing special. No better or worse than anyone else and Dean just needed to suck it up and stop acting like a stupid teenager. He grabbed his guitar case and a few things from his duffel and made his way back down to the music room, determined to act like the adult that he supposedly was.

His entire plan was shot to hell when he opened the door to Cas sitting at the piano, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and the familiar sound of 'Hey Jude' filling the room, accompanied by a soft, but gravely voice. 

"My Mom used to sing that to me when I couldn't sleep," he said softly. Cas stiffened slightly, and the notes faltered as he turned around. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd come back."

"You're really good."

"Thank you. I should hope so, I've been taking lessons since I was six. My mother taught me before that," he added with what looked like a blush. 

"Seriously? Dude, Charlie always said you were a bunch of overachievers, but that's commitment." He was just setting his guitar on the small table opposite the piano when Cas stood up.

"It's only a hobby."

"Look, I work on my car as a _hobby_ , but I haven't been doing that since I was six."

Cas smirked at him.

"What?"

"Anna told me - warned me, rather - that you weren't much of a sharer and that's two things now that you've offered without me asking."

Had he? Scowling he thought back, and yeah, that was definitely unlike him. "Tell me something about you then."

"You know something about me," he replied with a grin, turning back to the stool. 

"You know two things, it's only fair-"

"I'm the youngest of eight children. Six boys and two girls." Dean's face must have accurately conveyed his shock because Castiel laughed as he sat down. 

"Eight? Jesus, I felt bad for Mom sometimes with just Sam and I."

"Is there anything else you'd like to know, or should we get to work?" he teased. 

There was a lot he wanted to know, but he wasn't about to ask, instead he nodded, watching as Cas pulled an overflowing binder up from underneath the table.

"What's all that?"

"My music. The loose sheets, anyway. I made a few lists of songs and things..." he trailed off with a sheepish huff of a laugh, "sorry, force of habit. I overachieve _and_ over-plan."

"No it's cool," Dean held out his hand and Cas quickly offered him the handful of papers he was holding. He took a moment to appreciate just how organized everything was; each song had its title and artist written in a tidy scrawl, with an additional note on some as to which event they were suited for. 

"You're obviously a lot more prepared than I am, I haven't even had a chance to look at the itinerary yet. Charlie's been dragging me all over the boat."

"It's fine. We only need to worry about tomorrow right now anyway. We can discuss the rest of the week later."

-

It didn't seem like it had been very long when an announcement came over the speaker, but when Dean looked up at the clock it was nearly two in the afternoon. 

"We leave in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna go up and watch everyone wave at the ship."

"Why?"

"We always do," he shrugged.

"You've been on the cruise before?"

"Oh yeah, I come every year. Moral support, I guess."

It was much more difficult to move through the halls with the guests wandering around and dragging suitcases behind them, but they made it up to the main deck just before the ship started to pull away. 

Dean leaned over the railing, watching everyone move around on the dock. 

"I didn't realize people did that in real life. I thought that was just Titanic."

"Please don't mention Titanic," Cas looked up at him pleadingly, but there was a lightness to his tone that Dean just couldn't ignore.

"What's wrong with Titanic. I mean, other than everything."

"You've seen it? You don't strike me as the type-"

"Don't avoid the question."

"Anna _loved_ that movie. The rest of us hated it, but somehow every time it was on she managed to talk us in to watching it, everyone but Balthazar. He would walk out ten seconds in muttering about how he was going to kill someone because of 'that damn song' one day."

Dean chuckled and turned back to the dock. In the silence that followed he found himself waving back at the spectators. As they got further from shore, Dean pushed back from the edge. 

"I'm gonna take a walk, look around for myself a bit."

"Do you mind if I join you?" 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine it'll be exciting, but yeah, sure. So, you gonna be my tagalong all week?"

Cas huffed a laugh, "I can go, if you want."

"No, I don't mind. I uh, I gotta take pictures for Sam and Jess," catching the questioning look Cas shot him, he clarified, "we don't go away separately much - I don't go away much at all - they wanted to see what I'm doing."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You and Sam are close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well. He's all I got." Cas shot another look at him, questioning, but not wanting to intrude. "Our, uh, our parents are gone. It's just been Sam and I for a few years now. He's got Jess now, but she's sweet," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "likes to try and make me feel included, even when she so totally doesn't want to." He exhaled, chuckling, "sorry, I don't know why I'm even telling you this..."

"It's fine. Tell me about Sam and Jess."

Dean chuckled, feeling the same surge of pride that always accompanied telling people about his younger brother. "She's great for him. I was a little afraid when they got together, but she's like a little sister to me. They're moving in together when Sam goes away to school, so..." 

"You sound upset about that?" Cas frowned

"I guess, maybe, but you don't have to look so damn concerned. I'll deal, he can't hang around forever, right?" He flashed what he hoped looked like a genuine smile, "he's got so much ahead of him, he can't live with his brother his whole life, can he?"

"You sound really proud of him."

"Yeah, well he's always been the smart one." 

Cas frowned again at that, and Dean raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Why do you think he's so much better than you, Dean?"

"Because he is - look, I should go. I'll see you at dinner." He left without waiting for a response, wondering why the hell he had decided _now_ was a good time to start sharing his problems.

-

He had felt awful for the rest of the afternoon, but it wasn't until dinner that he realized it might be more than just the fear of telling Cas too much. Dean rubbed his forehead with one hand, taking another sip of water. 

"You okay?" he looked up to see Charlie looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just feel a little sick, I think I'm gonna go lie down." He slid his chair back and was already on his feet when he realized Cas had risen too.

"I've got something that'll help," he offered. 

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line earlier," Cas said as soon as they were out of earshot, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. Honestly. I just don't like talking about myself. I normally don't."

After the third time they had to stop because Dean thought he was going to be sick, Cas steered them outside. It took almost twice as long to get back to his cabin that way, but Dean was relieved to have a little fresh air, salty as it was. 

He was beyond relieved when they eventually reached his room. While Cas went to his own room to get whatever he had that was supposed to help him, Dean climbed onto his bed, pulling a pillow over his face. 

The only thing that announced Cas' return was a small laugh, and Dean couldn't even be bothered to sit up. 

"Kill me," he mumbled.

"I don't think so. Sit up." 

He did, grudgingly. Cas handed him a glass of water and dropped two small pink tablets into his hand.

"What are these?"

"Travel sickness tablets, they'll probably knock you out, but they'll help. I always bring them with me when I travel, just in case."

"Thanks," Dean mumbled, swallowing the bitter taste with a gulp of water. 

"Why did you come on a cruise if you get seasick, anyway?"

"Obviously I didn't know," he shot back a little too defensively.

"I'm kidding, Dean. If you need anything, I'll be right next door."

"You should go back up, I'll be fine."

"I don't mind."

"Why not?"

Cas chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"I'll see you in the morning, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the Titanic reference, and I can't promise there won't be more (there will).


	3. February 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would literally not be postable right now if it wasn't for FlailingZombie, because she stayed up and helped me even when I swear my brain actually broke.   
> Also, she fixes things so that they make sense! <3

Dean was freezing when he woke up, but he didn't want to move. Tentatively, he rolled onto his side, and when he still felt fine, he sat up. It was obvious immediately why he was so cold, and he vaguely remembered falling asleep without a blanket, but it hadn't felt like a big deal at the time. 

Sun was shining through the window above him, and a glance at the clock beside his bed told him it was nearly noon; he had slept for nearly eighteen hours. That would probably explain why he felt like he weighed a thousand pounds. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed - only now realizing he was still wearing boots - and pushed himself up. 

Now that he was pretty sure - not entirely convinced, but good enough - that he wasn't going to throw up, he stumbled to the bathroom, still half asleep. Toeing off his boots, he stepped up into the small room, closing the door to make more space for himself. The bathroom was barely big enough to stand in, with a shower in one corner and cabinets along the opposite wall, but it wasn't as though he spent much time in it. 

The water was freezing at first, when Dean turned the shower on, and he yanked his arm back with a curse. Two seconds in that water and he'd be wide awake, but nothing on earth could get him into a cold shower this soon after he woke up. He closed the door, stripping off his clothes as he waited for the water to warm up. 

It took longer than expected, but once he was under the spray, he relaxed immediately. The shower helped immensely to wake him up and by the time he was finished, he realized how hungry he was. 

A knock on the door distracted him momentarily and, wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped from the bathroom and pulled the door open. His heart leapt into his throat and he could feel the blush in his cheeks. 

Cas' eyes drifted down before meeting Dean's with a quick smirk and Dean's mouth twitched in a nervous smile. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was half-naked in front of Cas, the man was wearing a bright blue sweater that exaggerated his already gorgeous eyes. 

"Sorry, I was uh- I was expecting Charlie."

"I gathered you weren't expecting me. Are you feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I can't remember the last time I slept so long, though."

"You coming up for lunch?"

"Yes, I'd die for some coffee right now. Just let me put some clothes on first."

Anna and Charlie weren't around when they reached the dining area, and it wasn't long before Dean was separated from Cas too. Plate piled with food and a mug of coffee in one hand, he found a table in the corner, right next to the window. 

He was just finishing off his second piece of bacon when someone loomed over him. He glanced up and Cas smiled down at him sheepishly. 

"You mind if I join you?"

"Course not."

-

Dean tried to ignore the constant stream of people that seemed to go out of their way to walk past that specific table, but it was difficult to eat when someone was constantly making themselves known. Cas seemed to brush the constant attention off easily, but it was really staring to irk Dean. Not that he was jealous, because he was totally _not_ jealous. So what if a bunch of pathetic people wanted to throw themselves at Cas. It was none of his business. 

He bit his tongue, scowling down at his food as he ate quickly, eager to get away and find Charlie and Anna again. His patience finally wore through when a woman came up, leaning on the table and practically shoving her chest in Cas' face. 

"Hello, handsome." Cas looked up with a disinterested smile, but Dean dropped his fork on the table.

"Do you mind?" he asked, "I'm trying to eat here, if that's alright."

"I wasn't talking to you freckles."

"I'm sorry," Cas said, and she flashed Dean a smug smile before he could even finish, "I don't have what you're looking for."

"Oh, I think you do."

Cas closed his eyes as he smiled, "what I meant is, there's a reason I'm sitting with _him_."

Dean glanced up to read Cas' expression, but the man was looking away again, eyebrows raised at their unwanted visitor. His heart was racing - why the hell did Cas have this effect on him? - and he was barely resisting the urge to flash his best shit eating grin back in her direction. 

The woman walked away, shaking her head as if she couldn't be bothered with him anymore, and Cas sighed. 

"I'm sorry about that."

"You get that a lot?" Cas met his gaze just long enough for Dean to notice the red tinge in his cheeks.

"Yeah," he mumbled offhandedly, "I usually just ignore it."

The urge to ask about Cas' comment was burning away at him. He wanted to know if he'd been serious, but it didn't seem like the kind of think you just ask someone. Besides, what would he do about it even if Cas had been serious?

He finished off the last of his coffee, and stared out the window. It was clearer than the day before, and the sun was peeking through the clouds, reflecting off the water. Dean tried to think about anything else, but he ended up wondering what it would be like to be with Cas, to wake up to shining blue eyes and that smile every morning- and yeah, he'd known the guy for twenty-four hours, this was stupid. 

"You mind if I head off for a bit? I gotta get up for a bit before the set."

"No, of course not. Are you nervous?"

"Probably more than I should be."

"It's not that bad. Most of them don't even pay attention."

"I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse..." 

He had intended to get up and go talk to Charlie before their set, but he found himself sitting back down and listening to Cas talk about how Anna had started out hiring one of their friends to take people out on his yacht for the weekend, and it had escalated to the point where they were now doing yearly cruises. Before long, they were making their way up to the main deck, Dean with his guitar case gripped so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white. 

There was a stage set up between the pool and the bar holding a grand piano, an electric keyboard and two mic stands. To say Dean was nervous now, would be a gross understatement. His heart was racing and he kept clenching and unclenching his hand, as if somehow it would calm him. He wished he had said no to Charlie - screw the free food, this wasn't worth it - but Cas came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're thinking too much about it. Just relax."

Right. Relax. No one was paying attention anyway, it would be just like playing alone in his room at home. He knelt down next to the chair that had been brought up for him, setting the case down and easily popping the clasps to open it. The feeling of the guitar on his knee was comforting, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

They started with some unbearably sappy song that Cas had chosen, insisting it was one that everyone would know. Dean didn't, of course, but Cas had spent a good fifteen minutes teaching it to him - which mostly consisted of re-playing the song over and over - and when he opened his music, he found lyrics scrawled above the notes, just large enough to be read. 

Their first break came twenty minutes in, and by that point Dean had completely relaxed. He hopped up onto one of the barstools, while the woman behind the bar refilled his glass with water. Cas was talking to some guy on the other side of the bar, and Dean spun in his seat to face the woman serving him instead. 

When three o'clock rolled around Dean was relieved to get away for a little while, even if they had to be back in three hours. He packed up quickly, taking his things back down to the music room. Cas was close behind him, but as Dean shut the door, he excused himself and headed off in the opposite direction. 

-

Dean went up to dinner early, not wanting to have to rush before the evening set. Anna was apparently still off somewhere trying to sort out one of the upcoming events, so he sat with Charlie, watching the people across from them argue about something he couldn't hear. 

"Where did you say Anna was?" he asked through a mouthful of bread. Charlie gave him a look and shook her head.

"She's trying to organize the costume thing... there's going to be prizes and stuff and they're trying to figure out where to do it or something, I'm not really sure. She was pretty stressed about it so I didn't ask. Speaking of missing people, I thought you'd be eating with Cas?"

"I haven't seen him since three. He's probably off somewhere with that guy from the bar."

"That's another thing. What's up with you acting like a jealous boyfriend all day?"

"I'm not," he snapped back.

"Dude, we were like three seats away from you this morning. You were basically pouting."

"Charlie, I'm not-"

"What, into guys? Yeah, I could tell by the way you tripped over yourself when you met him."

Dean sighed and returned to his food, resolutely ignoring the way Charlie kept glancing up at him with an expectant grin on her face. Neither of them said anything else until they got up, but Charlie was still smirking.

"I think he likes you."

"He doesn't know me."

"So? You have five more days. Let him _get_ to know you."

"Since when did you become my relationship counsellor?"

"Since you needed one, now go. Have fun tonight! I promise I'll try and see you more tomorrow."

The evening set passed much more quickly than the afternoon had. It helped that Dean had relaxed in the few hours since they had last played, and there were way fewer people than there had been earlier. He helped Cas pack up and they carried everything to the elevator, struggling to get it all in before the doors shut. 

Dean tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

"Tired?" 

"A little. I think I'm gonna have a nap."

"At eight at night?"

"Dude, midnight buffet, remember? I can get a few hours' sleep in before then."

Cas laughed, "right, should have known."

Once all their stuff was put away and he had said goodnight to Cas, Dean returned to his room, flopping face first onto the bed. _Let him get to know you_ , Charlie's words echoed in his mind, repeating over and over. There was no way he was going to sleep. 

-

Three hours later he lying on his back with one arm thrown over his face, still wide awake. There was a quiet knock on the door, so soft Dean thought he had imagined it until it came again, slightly louder this time. Grumbling, he climbed off the bed to answer it. 

"Someone told me there was a midnight buffet tonight." Cas was bundled up in what looked like two layers of sweaters and a black scarf wound around his neck.

"Apparently a very cold one."

"I couldn't sleep. I figured if I eat something and go for a walk..." he shrugged, "you wanna come?"

"Won't I interrupt your peace?"

"I like your company. Get your coat." He did, biting his lip to cover a grin. He really was reverting to a teenager. 

He followed Cas up to the dining area, over thinking every moment since he stepped onto the ship. It wasn't very busy; apparently no one felt like staying up till midnight for free food. Dean rarely slept until the early hours in the morning, and free food was just about his favourite thing, next to his Baby and sex. It was a win-win situation. Until Cas caught up to him again.

He was piling mini pies onto a napkin when Cas came up right behind him, pressing a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go."

"What? We just got here. _Pie_ , Cas."

"Anna and I had an incredibly awkward conversation earlier and I don't particularly want to start it up again right now."

"Anna's here? Is Charlie with her?"

Cas gave him a look and he nodded, stuffing one pie into his mouth so he could balance the others, "what a coincidence, I'm avoiding Charlie."

They snuck out onto the deck, just barely managing to get out before Charlie walked past, waving a brownie at Anna. Dean didn't breathe until he was away from the door and down at least two more pies. The last thing he wanted was to run into Charlie when he was with Cas, that could end in all sorts of awkwardness. 

"That was close," he breathed, "pie?"

Cas shook his head and Dean scowled at him, "what's wrong with pie?"

"Nothing," he laughed as Dean held out the napkin again, "fine."

Cas hummed as they walked along, and as hard as he tried, Dean couldn't think of what the song was. It was so obvious, on the tip of his tongue, but it wouldn't come. It was just going to annoy him if he kept thinking about it, but he didn't want to draw attention to it unless Cas stopped all together. 

He didn't mean to interrupt, but when they drifted toward the side of the boat, he couldn't help himself.

"Do you think there are enough lifeboats for everyone on board?" Dean asked, leaning far over the side. Cas raised both eyebrows at him. 

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Pfft, no," he smirked.

"You are. And come back, you're going to fall over."

Dean stepped up onto the bottom rail, looking back at Cas with a grin. The man frowned back at him, but made no attempt to stop him, so Dean turned around and spread his arms. 

"I'm flying, Jack." He could hear Cas sigh behind him and he chuckled. With a quick twist, he readjusted himself so he was sitting on the top rail, shoulders hunched as he smirked down at Cas. 

"You're going to fall backwards."

"You're way too paranoid," he tilted back slightly and didn't have time to correct himself before Cas' arms were around his waist and he was pressed tightly against his chest. His legs wrapped around Cas' waist so naturally he didn't realize he'd done it until Cas pressed closer. 

"Cas, I- uh... I-" every thought he'd had about Cas ran through his mind in what seemed like a second, and before he could think better of the situation, he had leaned in, gently bringing their lips together in a kiss that lasted too long to be anything but intentional. He pulled back as realization settled in.

"I- uh..." Well, fuck. That was intelligent. Dean cursed inwardly, desperately searching for an explanation that didn't want to be found. His heavy breaths were too loud in the silence and the heat in his cheeks was unbearable. He wanted to explain, to apologize, but he didn't get a chance. 

Cas slid his hand up, fingers weaving into Dean's hair as he leaned in with his whole body. His lips dragged against Dean's, their tongues sliding together as Dean opened eagerly. Cas jerked him up without warning, kissing him hard as he lifted him from the railing. 

Every thought of apology flitted away as his back collided ungracefully with the exterior of the ship. His eyes snapped shut with a soft groan as Cas' lips slid away from his, trailing down his neck. Soft hands ran up his stomach and around to his back, pulling his hips in and Dean rocked against him, head tilting back until it hit the wall. 

Every inch of them connected, until Dean could barely tell where he ended and Cas began. Dean rolled his hips, pressing his rapidly hardening erection against Cas' stomach, earning him an incredibly rewarding groan. 

His jacket and Cas' scarf were lying on the ground, and his flannel was undone and sliding down one arm when Cas suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth and froze. Dean pressed kisses into his palm until Cas turned to him, trying not to smile.

"Quiet," he whispered, dropping his hand back to Dean's hip.

The voices were unmistakable and Dean dropped his head back against the wall with a bang. He was going to have to remember to kill Charlie in the morning. He slid down, landing awkwardly on one foot and nearly losing his balance as he tried not to step on any of the discarded clothing. 

Cas pulled him in by his shirt for one last, quick kiss before re-zipping his sweater and tucking his scarf into itself. They had managed to get everything back in place, but Dean was sure his hair was a mess. As Charlie and Anna came into view, he ran a hand through it, hoping he looked more casual than he felt. 

"Hey! I thought you'd gone to bed?" Charlie grinned and Dean forced a smile.

"I uh, I woke up, I was hungry so I came up and ran into Cas."

"You wanna come look at the stars with us?"

"As much fun as that sounds, I was heading to bed. We have to work on a new set list pretty early tomorrow so I wanted to get _some_ sleep." It was just about the worst lie he had ever told, but Charlie just shrugged at him.

"'Night then. Remember what I told you," she added with a wink. There was no way in hell this wasn't going to come back to haunt him in the morning. 

"I couldn't forget..." he mumbled as soon as they were out of earshot. 

"What did she say?"

"She thinks you like me."

Cas huffed a sarcastic laugh, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. Neither of them spoke again until they got to their rooms, and then it was only an awkward 'goodnight' before the cabin doors shut.


	4. February 12th

Dean looked over at the clock - 3:09am. He hadn't been able to sleep since he had flopped down on the bed two hours earlier. Images of Cas kept popping up every time he closed his eyes, and it only made him feel worse than he already did. He should have said something instead of just mumbling a goodnight and shutting himself away in his room. Look where that that gotten him.

Turning onto his side, he grabbed his phone, lighting up the screen only to find he had no signal. It wasn't a surprise, but he had hoped that maybe just for five minutes it would work so he could call Sam. Sam would be cool, and that calmed him down more than anything. He wouldn't judge, and as much as he hated to admit it most of the time, his little brother usually had pretty good advice.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to ask his brother for advice. About a dude. Who he had kissed. What the hell?

Every time he thought about it, it terrified him but he couldn't forget the way Cas felt, pressed up against him. He wanted it again; he wanted to feel him and touch him and taste him. Dean groaned loudly, rolling over to press his face into the pillow. This was not, in any way, helping him to relax and he was still achingly hard.

It was another three hours before he managed to drag himself out of bed. Eyeing the packets of instant coffee on the dresser, he flicked the switch on the kettle. If he was going to make it through the entire day, he couldn't wait to drink proper coffee. Breakfast was only two hours away, but the thought of being surrounded by other people irritated him; he'd eat later.

When the kettle boiled, he poured it onto the pile of coffee granules, swearing loudly as his hand slipped and he ended up with boiling water all over one knee. 

It smelled enough like real coffee, and the taste wasn't all bad, but he would still rather have Charlie sneak him some down from breakfast when she came. He knew she would, and right now, he wouldn't even fight it. She could ask him anything she wanted, and he would probably answer her. Secretly, a part of him wanted her to show up, but it wouldn't be for a few hours at least. 

The shower sprayed onto his hand, cold and strong, "so much for 'nothing on earth' he grumbled, stepping into the freezing water with one hand over his coffee. He set the mug down on the soap tray and set to washing his hair. He didn't intend to go out for anything other than meals and their performances, but he would prefer to do so feeling somewhat human. 

Freezing cold showers, although great for killing unwanted boners, were not so great for keeping warm. The coffee wasn't helping much anymore either, having gotten half full of cold water in the shower. Dean quickly made another cup of coffee and pulled on a dark grey sweater before climbing back into bed. He was right back where he had started, but at least this time he had coffee, and he wasn't freezing. 

It was 8:47 when Charlie showed up. She had a napkin full of bacon and a couple of rolls that she offered with a grin.

"I thought you might be hungry. We missed you this morning."

"I slept late again," he lied, but the look in her eyes was disbelieving.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, you were awkward as hell last night and you didn't come to breakfast this morning. You have huge bags under your eyes and," she dipped a finger into the mug of coffee on the table next to him, "you have a cold mug of coffee at this time of morning, so I find it a little difficult to believe that you're okay right now."

"Okay, calm down, Sherlock."

"Did something happen with Cas?" she asked, but the expected amusement in her voice was replaced with concern. He glanced up, taking another bite of bacon.

"You could say that."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Uh," he knew this would happen. The second anyone actually _offered_ to help, he froze up. Why couldn't she have showed up at 3am? "yeah"

-

It took nearly half an hour to get everything out - purposefully skimming over the events of the previous night - and when he finally finished talking, Dean sighed, brushing both hands through his hair.

"Hey," she smiled softly, "I know it's hard. Believe me, I know. When I came out I was all alone and I just kind of had to work through everything on my own. I don't know what it's like to feel one thing your entire life and then be faced with something completely different though."

Dean chuckled humourlessly, "yeah."

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Would you want to be with him? I mean, I know two days is kinda super speed, but have you thought about it?"

"I haven't thought about much else since I got on this stupid boat."

"Well, I stick by what I said yesterday, and I think - when you're ready - you should talk to him about it."

He snorted a laugh, "yeah Charlie, I'm pretty sure he likes me."

"Oh?"

"I kissed him," he said, burying his face in his hands again.

"And?" her excitement was barely veiled as she peered around at him.

"And he kissed me back, but it doesn't matter 'cause I'm pretty sure I fucked things up. Sorry, I should get going, I told Cas I'd meet him at nine thirty."

"Okay. I'll see you late then. You know, you can come and find me any time, if you want to talk."

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might. Thanks." Charlie crossed the room and stopped at the door, turning with a little wave and an encouraging smile. Dean couldn't help but grin at her. 

-

He arrived just after nine, and Cas was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by sheets of paper. He looked up with a soft smile as the door opened and Dean found the biggest clear space on the floor to sit down.

"I thought we could start with something like 'Say You Will' in the afternoon," Cas looked over with a questioning grin.

Dean was thankful to get straight into the music. Music he could deal with right now.

"Fleetwood Mac? Are you kidding me?" 

"It's good," Cas argued. 

Dean raised one eyebrow incredulously, "is it really, Cas?"

"Yes."

"I'm not singing that."

"I think you'll find you are. I let you have 'Whole Lotta Love', I get this."

It was a relief to not have to worry about things with Cas, and Dean actually found himself laughing at the man's determination, "If you put it in I'll-"

"You'll what, Dean? Try to fall of the boat again?" 

Dean stopped mid-word, his mouth falling open. Heat crept up his neck and into his cheeks and he turned away. 

"It's that or 'I'm on Fire'" Cas added, trying to clear away the tension. 

"What?"

"Bruce Springsteen, don't you know it?" he looked genuinely confused and Dean shook his head.

"Of course I know it, but you've been throwing sappy crap like Captain and Tennille and Celine Dion at me and now Bruce Springsteen? I'm obviously missing something here."

"I would never suggest Celine Dion."

"You know what I mean, so what's special about that one?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not gonna judge you or anything if you've got a specific reason you want to play it, y'know."

Cas just looked at him for too long as they sat in complete silence. When he turned away, he sighed as if in defeat.

"I want to hear you sing it."

"What?"

"You've got a great voice, Dean. I'd like to hear you sing something other than the crap we've been playing."

"It's not all crap," he mumbled. 

-

The rest of the day passed quickly, although Dean was barely awake. He wasn't sure _how_ he hadn't fallen asleep during their afternoon set, but Charlie and Anna joined them in the lounge afterwards, complaining about how they never saw each other.

"It's been three days," Cas pointed out, "and you've seen me every day."

"I've only seen Dean twice since we set sail."

"No big loss," he yawned, "I'm not particularly entertaining at the moment." It was true enough, he had been dozing off for the last half hour and he wasn't sure how he'd managed to stay awake this long. 

"You need to get more sleep," Anna frowned 

"You sound like-"

"Everyone?" Cas offered.

Dean smiled up at him lazily, "yeah, just about. How's the thing," he waved his hand generally around the room, "going anyway?"

"Good," Anna beamed, "I've had eight people already come up and tell me they've got dates to the dance."

"Could be better," Cas teased. 

"Where's your date then?" she retorted. 

Dean didn't hear Cas' reply, but Charlie burst out laughing and he could feel Cas shaking his head next to him.

-

Cas shifted beneath him, and Dean groaned his displeasure, squeezing his eyes shut. There was pressure on his arm and he shrugged, trying to knock it off. An amused chuckle made him open his eyes, and he tilted his head up, groaning even louder when he realized he was lying in Cas' lap. He pushed himself up hurriedly, muttering vague apologies and rubbing his eyes. 

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"You should have. I'm sorry, I didn't sleep much last night."

"Yeah, me neither. I told Anna we'd meet them for dinner, so we should probably get going anyway?"

"What time is it?" 

Cas pressed a button on his phone and it lit up, "five to five."

"Ugh, I just want to go to bed."

"Come on, you can sleep when we're done tonight."

He got up dramatically, earning himself an eye roll from Cas, and they headed toward the dining area to find their friends. 

At first, Dean insisted he wasn't hungry, but Charlie forced him to eat something, insisting that he would be starving later if he didn't. Dean told her she sounded too much like Sam, and Anna laughed so much she nearly choked on her salad. 

By the time they had finished eating, Dean was wide awake, but time was passing far too quickly. There were only twenty minutes left before they were due to play, which meant they had to get their instruments sorted out. He and Cas excused themselves and started down to the music room.

"I noticed you didn't take 'Say You Will' off the set list."

"Yeah, well," he said, as if that was a legitimate response.

"Thanks."

"It's not _awful_ , I guess."

-

As they set up, Dean's stomach did back flips. He had a two hour set to sit through and he couldn't keep still. He wasn't going to change his mind, though, he'd stick it out whatever happened. 

The idea had come to him earlier in the morning, and after debating it for hours, he decided to suck it up and go through with it, even if it scared the shit out of him. 

He hadn't been nervous about playing since the first time, but now he was fidgeting like mad and he couldn't keep his leg still. No matter how many times he reminded himself that no one really paid that close attention, he couldn't calm himself down. 

They started with 'Say You Will', much to Cas' delight, and he caught the man sending smug little grins in his direction all through the song. 

The entire set passed in what felt like a second, and Dean took a deep breath. As they finished the last song, Cas turned on his stool and Dean looked over at him. _Hold on_ he mouthed, holding up one finger. Cas cocked his head, but Dean just nodded his assurance. Turning his stool sideways, he took a gulp of water and breathed deeply, keeping his eyes on Cas. 

The intense look on Cas' face remained as Dean started picking his way through the introduction to the song, turning his focus entirely to his guitar. Cas figured it out just seconds before Dean opened his mouth. The look of realization turned into a bashful grin and Dean couldn't help but smile back at him as Cas dropped his chin, laughing lightly. 

He kept his eyes on Cas, watching the way he mouthed along to the song, and tapping his foot in time.

_Hey little girl is your daddy home_  
Did he go away and leave you all alone   
I got a bad desire   
Oh Oh Oh   
I'm on fire 

_Tell me now baby is he good to you_  
Can he do to you the things I don't do  
I can take you higher   
Oh Oh Oh   
I'm on fire 

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby_  
Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley   
Through the middle of my skull 

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_  
And a freight train running through the   
Middle of my head   
Only you can cool my desire 

_Oh Oh Oh  
I'm on fire_

-

Dean was stacking the last of the loose music sheets into a tub when the door opened behind him. He turned to see Cas come in and carefully shut the door behind him. The air seemed denser the second Cas entered the room, but Dean was pretty sure that had more to do with what he was about to do than the actual air in the room. 

"Thank you," Cas smiled

"Was that alright?" 

"Yeah, that was amazing."

It was now or never, basically. He took a step forward, sliding his hands up Cas' chest.

"Dean?"

"No," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together, "I was stupid last night. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I think I figured it out."

"Oh?"

"Uh, so I was wondering - because I don't have anything planned for the rest of the night... and as far as I know, neither do you - you uh," he bit his lip, smiling nervously down as the floor, "you wanna go see what they're playing at the theatre?"

"Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?"

He shrugged with a cut-off laugh, "I guess that depends on your answer."

"Of course, you idiot." Dean's laugh was cut off as Cas pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, "tomorrow. You need to sleep tonight."

"I don't wanna sleep, I'm not tired."

"Dean, you literally fell asleep on me earlier and an hour of sleep is not good enough. "

"It's not even nine," he complained.

"Then go lie down and read or something. We'll have almost all day tomorrow." Dean frowned at him, but Cas just smiled wider. "I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Cas-"

"Go," he chuckled, pressing a hand to Dean's chest, "I'll get the rest of this put away."

Dean left shortly, returning to his room for a quick shower before bed. Halfway through his shower, Dean could barely keep his eyes open. Climbing out the shower, he didn't even bother getting dressed before climbing into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure on the lyrics, and when I checked them online there are SO many different versions! -_-  
> If they're wrong I apologize!


	5. February 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I'm sorry this one is so late (I only have one minute left till midnight) but it made me so angry early on that I could't even write it.   
> It's all fixed now <3

Cas pressed down on him, creating friction with his entire body. His speed was increasing, and Dean moaned with each thrust, arching up into him. Cas leaned up, gripping Dean 's hip tightly as the other moved to circle his cock, hips jerking forward, and Dean pushed up into his hand with a low growl. 

His breathing was shallow and Cas' movements were harsh as the headboard banged against the wall. Cas buried his face in his neck and Dean's eyes flashed open as Cas' fingers brushed over the head of his cock. 

He stared up at blank white, panting and squinting. It took him a minute to realize he had been dreaming, and the banging sound he heard had been his cabin door. It was too hot, and the blankets were stuck to him. With a groan, he pushed them away and a jolt of pleasure shot through him, leaving him breathless. After a dream like that, he really shouldn't be surprised to wake up hard as hell. 

The knock sounded again and Dean exhaled dramatically, "fuck." Yanking the sheet off the bed, he stood up, tugging at the fabric and wrapping it clumsily around his hips. "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'" he shouted as the knock repeated. With one hand holding the sheet up, he pulled the door open.

Cas' eyes dropped below his waist, lingering a moment before snapping back up to meet Dean's, "good morning to you too," he grinned.

Dean blushed furiously, fighting the urge to either pull Cas in or make him come back later. 

"You need some help with that?"

"Oh God. No, I'm sorry," he turned away to find some clothes and Cas chuckled behind him, "you got some shitty timing you know that?"

"That depends on your stand point," he grinned, winking when Dean turned back to him. 

"Just - fuck - just let me put something on." Dean rummaged through his bag for something to wear, grabbing the first complete outfit he found and slipping past Cas into the bathroom.

-

Breakfast was painfully awkward, and Dean was only thankful that neither Charlie nor Anna where anywhere to be seen. His body was far too interested in everything Cas did, and when he tried to shut it out, flashes of his dream came back to him, which only made things worse. 

He dropped his head on the table, folding his arms around it with a dramatic sigh. Unless he could manage to sneak away at some point, this was going to be a _long_ day. 

After breakfast, Dean was relieved to be able to hide away in the music room. They spent the rest of the morning getting distracted from organizing the afternoon set list. Every song suggestion lead them into some new discussion that never seemed to be music related. Somehow, they ended up on the topic of Dean's car and he didn't stop talking until Charlie's voice called to them through the door.

"Are you guys coming out any time today? It's twelve thirty."

"Shit, really?" Dean asked, jerking his head up to look at the clock, he shrugged at Cas with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, you totally missed lunch."

"Well, we'll start setting up in a few minutes," Cas said. This seemed to appease Charlie, and she laughed a goodbye, leaving them in silence again. Cas pulled a bunch of sheets together quickly, shoving them at Dean to look over before they headed up to the deck. 

If anyone noticed the thrown-together state of the set, they didn't mention it. It turned out fine, other than the fact that Dean just wanted it to end. The set seemed to last forever and Dean fidgeted through it impatiently.

As soon as he could, he made his way to the outer decks for some fresh air. Cas found him not much later, coming up with a soft smile. 

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Cas. Just a little frustrated, I guess."

Cas smiled knowingly, "There's that costume thing this afternoon," he offered, "What do you think?"

"About what? About _going_?" 

Cas shrugged, "if you want to."

"Well, I mean, I have my costume and all..." he glanced up with a grin, "and Charlie will probably kill me if I don't at least show up."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Yeah, why not."

-

Charlie was the first one to make the joke - though she at least had the decency to pull Dean aside and giggle madly at him where Cas _wasn't_ \- but not the last. When Dean had come out of his cabin to find a shaggy-haired Spock waiting for him, he himself had had to stop and laugh about it, but now it was getting old fast, and he just wanted to get out of the too-tight uniform. 

"I like it," Cas insisted, running a hand down his arm.

"It's too clingy, I feel like I'm trapped in it. I'm ready for normal clothes again."

"Come on, you know Charlie will be upset if we leave now." 

"Fine, we'll stay for a little longer."

They wandered around for nearly forty-five minutes before Dean slumped into a chair, picking at the fabric of his shirt.

"Is that a hint that you want to go now?"

They both stopped speaking as a group of people walked past. Two women winked at Dean, waving as they made little effort to keep up with their friends.

"Please?" he asked quietly, turning to face Cas. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was twisted into a frown, staring after the group.

"Yeah, we should get out of here."

"You alright? You look pissed."

"It's nothing," he shook his head.

Dean's lip curled up in a smirk, "you're not jealous, are you?"

Cas shot him a mock-scowl, pushing him back against the back of the couch, "should I be?"

Dean swallowed hard, sliding his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him onto his lap. "Yeah, I don't think so." He tipped his chin, leaning in to kiss him slowly. Cas hummed in response, sliding a gentle hand through Dean's hair. 

They were interrupted by a not-so-subtle cough and a flash of red hair. Dean jerked up suddenly, not realizing how low he had sunk in his seat. Cas huffed a laugh and held out a hand to pull him back up. 

"We should probably get changed before dinner," he grinned, running his thumb over the logo on Dean's shirt. "And I'm gonna talk to Charlie."

-

When Dean got up to the dining area, Cas had spread papers over the table, leaving just enough room for their plates and glasses. The music in front of them ranged between so sappy that he wanted to puke at the thought of singing them to songs that were so obviously about sex that even Dean was questioning them. He quirked an eyebrow at Cas.

"It's our last night," Cas explained, "we should make it... memorable."

Dean chuckled, "in that case, perhaps I have a few ideas..."

They sat and discussed the set for half an hour before Charlie and Anna showed up. Cas gathered up all the papers and moved to sit next to Dean. 

"So, how's the planning going?" Anna asked with a grin. Dean ignored the pointed look she shot at her brother, shifting in his seat. 

"It's uh, it's going,"

"Everything will be fine, Dean." Cas shot him an apologetic smile. "You're better than you give yourself credit for."

"He's right," Charlie assured him, "we stopped by yesterday and _wow_. I mean, I knew you could sing, but-"

"Okay, okay," Dean cut her off, "can we not talk about this right now?"

"So, how are things with you two?," she grinned, "I mean, we just shoved you together and expected you to get along." 

"Yeah, things are _great_ , Charlie. Just awesome," he narrowed his eyes at her and she just shrugged.

"Things are going well," Cas assured her, knocking his knee against Dean's under the table. "I definitely prefer working with Dean over, what was his name? Uriel?"

"Yeah," Anna admitted, "that was a bad idea on my part. Sorry."

"So," Charlie broke the silence, "you been swimming at all yet? The pools are awesome. Just careful, salt water. Discovered that one that hard way..." Anna chuckled as Charlie pinched her face up in disgust. 

"It's a good way to relax," Anna added with a wink and Charlie turned bright red, biting her bottom lip. 

"Yeah, thanks for that, Charlie." Dean swallowed hard, looking down at the table and avoiding Cas' gaze at all costs. The thought of Cas wearing nothing but swim shorts brought on a sudden wave of heart up his neck and he barely noticed Cas say 

"I'll definitely keep that in mind."

Dean practically choked on his water, "yeah, uh, sounds like a good idea." He didn't miss the look the girls shared, and he pulled out his phone, relieved to find it was nearly time for them to go. 

-

They stretched the set out that night to fit all the songs they couldn't agree on in. A few people had gathered around to listen by the end, and Dean was shaking his leg nervously all the way through the last song. He spotted Charlie beaming up at him from across the deck and he flashed her a quick smile, automatically glancing back to see if Cas had noticed her. 

He was surprised to find Cas watching him, and Cas obviously wasn't expecting to be caught because that same shy smile spread across his face. It still caught him off guard how someone who could put him in every awkward situation imaginable could look so damn adorable when he smiled. 

The song faded away to scattered applause and Dean took a deep breath, letting his arms fall to his sides. Cas flashed him an encouraging smile and pushed his stool back. 

As the crowd started to drift away again, they started to pack up. 

"Any particular reason everyone's drifting away?" Dean asked, tucking the music sheets into his guitar case.

"There's some sort of free bar thing going on on the back deck tonight. We could wander over, if you want? But I've heard swimming is a good way to relax, and you've been pretty tightly wound all day. Relaxing would be good for you."

That was something Dean wasn't going to argue with. He couldn't even deny that he'd been fairly stressed out all day, having incredibly hot sex dreams about guys you met four days ago did that to you. 

"Swimming sounds good."

-

Half an hour later found Dean floating in a semi-upright position and tying to coax Cas into the water with him. The other man was still sitting on the edge, kicking his feet in the water and refusing to go any further than that.

"This was your idea," Dean reminded him

"Charlie's," he corrected. 

"I don't remember Charlie being the one to drag me up here," Dean smirked back, "now get in here before I make you."

"You wouldn't dare," Cas looked around at the few other people sharing the pool area with them. Most of the guests, it seemed, had opted to spend their evening at the back of the boat, which was fine by Dean, he would rather be where the crowd _wasn't_. 

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he pushed off the opposite wall, gliding to where Cas was perched.

"No, too many witnesses." 

"Not that many," he rose up, pushing between Cas' knees and snaking his arms around his back

"This is new," he hummed, shifting closer, "I like this."

"Are you sure?" Dean chuckled against his ear, "are you _really_ sure?" 

Before he could respond, Dean picked him up and swung him around. Cas immediately wrapped his legs around Dean, clinging to him as Dean bent his knees, sinking below the surface. 

He spluttered to the surface seconds later, arms still wound tightly around Cas' back. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he huffed, still trying to catch his breath. Cas released his hold and pushed out of Dean's arms with a suspicious grin.

"I will get you back for that," he promised.

True to his word, just as Dean had gotten comfortable on his deckchair, a wave of cold water splashed over him, causing him to roll right off the chair in surprise. Cas chuckled as Dean shook his head and cocked an eyebrow at him, but the laughter died in his throat as Dean picked himself up and jumped back into the pool after him. 

It wasn't long before their positions were reversed again, and Dean had backed himself into a corner, literally.

"Truce?" he asked hopefully.

"Hm, maybe."

"Maybe?"

Cas pressed closer to him, pushing him back against the edge of the pool. "What do I get out of it?"

Cas' mouth was on him now, and Dean was finding it increasingly hard to come up with a witty reply when Cas was kissing his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He pulled him closer, inhaling sharply as Cas moved down, sucking along the line of his collarbone. 

They stood, huddled in the corner of the pool until the air started cooling off around them, and Dean could feel the goose bumps spreading up from his legs, but he really didn't want to move. Cas' mouth caught his again, although briefly, and Dean frowned when he pulled away. 

"You're freezing," he rubbed a hand down Dean's arm, frowning, "come on, let's get you dry."

It took ten minutes between them to find the stack of towels, and by that time, Dean really was freezing. He curled up on a dry chair, waiting for Cas to return. He came back a few minutes later, setting a pair of drinks down between them and lying back on his own chair.

"Sorry, there were another couple people in front of me." Dean blanched and Cas chuckled and rolled onto his back.

"I forgot there were other people around."

"No one is going to care, and besides, _Charlie_ knows now, what does it matter if a few strangers see?" Dean took a gulp of his drink, earning him another chuckle from Cas, "you're cute when you're flustered."

"Shut up."

-

Dean hummed as fingers ran through his hair, pushing up into the touch. He could hear the faint murmur of humming, but it was hard to tell if it was real or just inside his head. 

"Cas?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was," he mumbled, rolling back onto his side, "what time is it?"

"Just about ten."

"We still on for that movie?"

"Are you going to stay awake?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Should probably get dressed though."

"Probably," Cas agreed with laugh.

-

The theatre was nearly empty when they brushed through the curtains, but they still sat in the back. Sam always insisted on sitting right up front, and it was good to be able to choose where they sat for once. 

They were twenty minutes into the movie, but Dean knew what it was before anyone so much as spoke.

"I carried a watermelon," he chuckled.

"You've seen it?"

"Dirty Dancing? Yeah, it's one of Jess' favourites," he shrugged. 

About halfway through, Dean's mind started to wander. The movie wasn't enough to hold his attention and his dream pushed itself to the front of his mind again. A quick glance told him that Cas was still paying attention and he didn’t want to disturb him, so he shut his eyes and tried to think about anything else. He really needed to focus before things got any more awkward than they already were. 

He groaned softly as he tried to rearrange himself. A sudden pressure on his leg made him jump and his eyes flashed open. Cas was still sitting straight, eyes focused on the screen, but the slight smirk never left his face. Cas smoothed his hand up Dean's leg, sending little jolts of electricity straight to his groin. He pressed up into the touch, but Cas was always just shy of where he needed it. 

"Cas," he groaned, glad that it was dark and no one could see the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. Suddenly, Cas' touch was gone, and he man was climbing over the seat, settling himself in Dean's lap. 

"You're very distracting, you know."

Cas' lips crashed against his, rough and needy and Dean groaned as Cas' tongue slid into his mouth. His hips pushed up instinctively, desperate for the contact he'd been denied. The resulting moan was more of a growl, rough and desperate, and he wanted _more_. 

Dragging his hands down Cas' back, he gripped his ass and jerked him forward until they were chest to chest, hot and breathless. Cas rolled his hips, bringing his erection into contact with Dean's hips and Dean pressed up to meet him. 

This was really going to happen. He had spent so much time worrying about it, and now that it was happening, he barely gave it a second though, responding eagerly to Cas' every move. At any time, he could say no and walk away, but he didn't want to, he _wanted_ Cas, in every way possible. 

Dean pulled his hands forward, tugging at Cas' jeans to get them undone and shoved down. Cas moaned as his cock sprung free, thrusting up impatiently as Dean wrapped his hand around him. His head fell against Dean's shoulder and Cas shoved his hand away, pulling Dean's jean's open with remarkably little effort. Cas' hand slid beneath the waistband of his boxers, and Dean sucked in a sharp breath as Cas stroked him. 

Cas rose to his knees, lifting Dean's hips to pull his pants and boxers out of the way, before settling back in his lap. Dean rolled his hips experimentally, groaning softly as Cas bit down on his shoulder to stifle his own sounds. Every touch was enhanced and he knew this wasn't going to last long, but when Cas' fingers wrapped around him, jerking them both together, he nearly cried out. 

Dean could feel the pressure building and he could usually control himself better than this, but nothing about this was _usual_ for him. He pushed his fingers into Cas' hair, holding tightly as he rocked against him.

"Cas-" he pulled their heads together, hips jerking erratically as he came, teeth clenched tightly to keep from calling out. He was still shaking when Cas tipped over the edge, barely holding back a whimper as his release spattered warm and sticky against Dean's stomach. 

They sat still for a moment, panting and leaning against each other, until Cas tilted his head, kissing Dean softly as they regained their strength. He pulled away after a few minutes, studying Dean's face with those gorgeous eyes that were so dark in the dim light of the theatre.

"You okay?" he breathed

"Better than okay," Dean chuckled, pulling him into another quick kiss, "movie's almost over, we should uh-"

"Right."

Dean managed to pull himself together fairly well, buttoning his outer shirt to cover the wet marks on his t-shirt, and they had managed to make it back to Dean's cabin without running into Charlie or Anna. The few odd looks they had gotten went unnoticed. 

"I'm disgusting," Dean laughed, carefully pulling the black tee over his head.

"Not _exactly_ the word I'd use," Cas smirked, peeling off his own shirt and sliding his hands into Dean's back pockets, "you gonna have a shower?"

Dean pulled away with a grin, stripping off the rest of his clothes and slipping into the bathroom. After a few seconds he leaned around the edge of the door, "you gonna join me, or you just gonna sit there and look pretty?"

If it was difficult to move around in the bathroom when Dean was on his own, it was nothing compared to trying to manoeuvre around another person as well. The shower stall was big enough, but someone had to get in it before they could close the bathroom door. 

Dean stepped into the stall, ignoring the spray of water that bounced off of him onto the floor, and Cas had him pressed up against the glass in a second, closing the door with one hand while the other circled around Dean's waist. It took more than twice as long as usual to shower because Cas kept kissing him and sucking soft little marks into his skin and Dean didn't even _try_ to stop him.

Eventually they got out and Cas stumbled along, turning off all the lights before climbing into bed behind Dean. Cas was soft and warm against him and Dean pushed back reflexively, humming contentedly as Cas draped an arm over him, brushing his thumb against Dean's chest. He fell asleep almost immediately, mind clear of everything except for the soft rise and fall of Cas' chest against his back.


	6. February 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late! I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write, but it was, and then I got sick.   
> The final chapter will be up later unless there is some kind of natural disaster that prevents me from being on my laptop.

Dean woke up slowly, shifting carefully onto his back so he didn't knock Cas' arm off of him. A small contented noise told him Cas was already awake and he turned his head to face him, blinking in the light that shone beneath the curtain. 

"Morning," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to Cas' lips. 

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Just after seven, you want coffee?"

"If you plan on waking up now, yeah, that'd be great."

Cas flashed him a sleepy smile and climbed out of bed, crossing to the dresser. Dean watched after him, smiling at the way his muscles moved when he stretched. He curled around his pillow, bunching up the blanket to rest his head on. 

"Milk and sugar?" Cas asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"No, thanks. You want me to stay _awake_ today, right?"

"That would be preferable," he handed one mug to Dean, setting the other on the bedside table before nudging Dean out of the way and crawling back in beside him. Dean took a quick sip of his drink before setting it down in favour of snuggling in with Cas. 

"So," he mumbled, running a hand up Cas' thigh, "we don't have anything to do today, we have the whole day off."

"Hmm, we do," Cas rolled over, trapping Dean beneath him and brushing their lips together. His hand slipped down, cupping Dean's soft cock and working him to full hardness as he kissed him. 

Dean bucked his hips as Cas' speed and pressure varied, bringing him to the edge over and over. He wanted to draw it out, to block out the rest of the world and spend the day in bed with Cas, but apparently the world had different plans for him. 

A knock on the door startled him and in his surprise his control slipped, he jerked up roughly into Cas' grip, losing the little control he had left. His hips snapped quickly as his orgasm hit, his cry just barely muffled by Cas' mouth. The knocking persisted as Dean slowed, still pumping slowly against Cas' stomach. 

it wasn't until Charlie shouted through the door, that Cas rolled off of him, chuckling.

"You should probably get that before she knocks down the door."

Dean slid off the edge of the bed with a groan, noticing for the first time that there was a robe hanging on the wall behind the curtain. 

"That would have been useful yesterday," he mumbled.

"Like I said then, depends on your stand point," Cas smirked.

"Dean! Get your lazy ass out of bed. You're coming to hang out with us today. No arguments."

Dean pulled the robe over his shoulders, tying it around his waist after ensuring that it wasn't going to come undone and cause him more embarrassment than he had already had to deal with in the past few days. The last thing he needed was to flash Charlie and have to deal with her teasing for the rest of the day. 

"Morning, Charlie," he smiled sleepily.

Charlie bit her lip the moment she saw him, her face blushing deep red. 

"Are you- Oh, uh- I'll come back later."

"It's fine," he sighed, though a grin spread over his face, "we should get up soon anyway. What's up?"

"We?" Charlie raised her eyebrows, her lips pulling up into a half smile. Dean clicked his tongue thoughtfully and flashed her a sheepish grin. 

" _We_." 

Charlie beamed at him, "like _Cas_ we?"

"Shut up, Charlie."

" _Oh my God_!"

Dean laughed at he rolled his eyes, "what's up?"

"Since none of us are busy today, we thought maybe you guys might wanna spend the day with Anna and I."

"We'll meet you at breakfast in ten."

She held up a hand, "take as long as you need."

Dean chuckled as he pushed the door shut slowly, "bye, Charlie." He turned back to the bed, climbing over Cas' legs. "We still have a while before we gotta go up, if you want me to, uh-"

Cas pulled himself up with a grin, "later. We should get up to breakfast."

-

Dean spent most of breakfast eating for a change. It was nice to not have anything to prepare for, and for once he wasn't the only one who was silent. A few people came up to talk to Anna - mostly about the starting time for the dance - but for the most part they sat in peace. More than once Anna looked at him like she wanted to say something, but when he noticed, she just smiled at him and turned back to her food. 

When Dean finally finished eating his bacon, they made their way to the pool. Charlie and Anna, who had obviously prepared ahead of time, jumped into the water almost immediately. Dean laid himself out on one of the deck chairs with a bottle of beer. He closed his eyes and settled into his seat. 

"It's nice having a day to relax," he hummed.

"Haven't we been relaxing?"

"Come on. You know what I mean. Not that that hasn't been great." 

Cas reached over, brushing his fingers against Dean's and Dean opened one eye, grinning at him. He turned onto his side, wrinkling his nose at Cas and tangling their fingers together. 

They both lay quiet, enjoying the moment until Dean could no longer hide his concern, "What happens when we go back?" 

Cas peered over at him, "whatever you want," he frowned, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just- dude, I don't even know where you live."

"It doesn't matter, Dean." Cas paused, apparently choosing his words carefully, "if we want to make it work, we will."

It hit Dean for the first time then, that maybe what this was with Cas could actually just be the beginning of a proper relationship. With a guy. And that should have been all kinds of weird to him, but after the last few days it was almost comforting to think that this probably wouldn't be the last he saw of Cas. 

Anna interrupted before he had a chance to reply, grabbing a towel and sitting down on the chair next to Dean. 

"You two are disgusting," she grinned, "worse than Gabe and Kali."

" _No one_ is worse than Gabriel and Kali," Cas chuckled, wrinkling his nose at the grin on Dean's face.

"Yeah, I dunno. You guys have never witnessed Sam and Jess"

"I have!" Charlie joined, "and I can tell you, they don't come near Gabriel. Especially if he's had a drink or two."

Cas shot Dean an I-told-you-so smirk.

"To be honest though, _this_ ," Anna gestured at the two of them, "is a surprise. I mean, had started to wonder after that second night, but when I didn't see either of you last night I knew something was up. It's not like Dean to pass up free food."

"Shut up," Dean mumbled, but his face flushed and he buried it in his arm.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Cas muttered quietly. 

Anna laughed softly, "yeah I gathered that."

-

After lunch, Anna took them on her own tour of the ship. It ended up being less of a tour, and more of a way to pass the time, but they spent a few hours exploring the upper levels that Dean hadn't had a chance to visit yet, and he enjoyed looking out at the endless sea. They stopped at what Anna referred to as the "Crow's Nest" while Anna scurried away to talk to someone and Charlie explained that that's where the dance was being held.

"I mean, the tables and everything will have to get moved out, but with the bar and the stage it's perfect. We'd do it down on the Lido deck, but drunk people and pools don't go so well together."

Cas nodded in agreement, but Dean was beginning to drift. He heard Cas make some comment about falling asleep _again_ and Charlie retorted, telling him "Dean needs to sleep _sometime_ , and he's obviously not sleeping at night."

The next thing he knew, Cas was nudging him awake. He lifted his head with a grunt, turning to see a strange man standing in front of them. 

"This is Chuck," Anna smiled, coming up behind the man, "he's our DJ, and he's wonderful. Chuck you've met my brother Cas, and..." she looked at both of them for a minute before finishing with "Dean Winchester."

They sat around with Chuck for a long time before he had to leave to start his set-up and Charlie dragged them down to dinner. 

As much as he didn't want to think about it, Dean couldn't help but worry about the morning. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen once he got back home, and despite what Cas had already told him, he was still anxious about whether they would see each other again or not. 

Cas had obviously noticed something was up, because his hand landed on Dean's under the table, squeezing gently. 

"Whatever it is, you can worry about it tomorrow," he whispered, "we're going to have fun tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Dean agreed. 

Dean hung back at they left the dining room that evening, and it was barely seconds before Cas was turning back to him with a concerned smile.

"What's up with you tonight? You've been a little off for hours." 

"I'm fine, Cas. I just can't focus on tonight as a good thing, I guess."

"It will be, just don't think about tomorrow and I promise it'll be fun," his face broke into that stupid grin and Dean couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You gonna be my date tonight?"

"When are you going to realize how much I want you?" Cas' arms wound around his waist, and he kissed him softly, his lips pulling into a smile against Dean's before he pulled away, "Of course I'm going to be your date tonight."

-

The room was brighter than he had expected it to be, a pink haze falling over the floor as the sun set just outside the window. People were arriving in a steady stream and Dean was glad they had come early with Charlie, laying claim to a small booth in one corner of the room. Anna was greeting guests, handing out glowing bracelets and drink vouchers to the newcomers and Charlie had joined Cas and Dean, bobbing along to the stereo that was still playing overhead. 

As soon as the DJ started his set, Charlie was gone, dragging Anna away from the door and out onto the dance floor. Dean watched after her as she disappeared into the crowd. Cas returned from the bar a few minutes later, sliding in next to Dean and passing him a beer.

"How come you're not dancing?"

"I do _not_ dance."

"Oh, really?"

"That's not a challenge, Cas. I don't dance."

"I'll be right back."

"Cas-"

As the man slid back out of the booth with a wink, Dean wanted to chase after him, but in that crowd there was no chance. He sighed and slouched back against the bench. When Cas returned, he insisted he and done nothing, and Dean completely forgot about it. 

He remembered as soon as the music slowed. Individual people moved off the dance floor and only couples remained. 

"I know this song," Dean muttered, eyebrows furrowed.

"I should hope so," Cas smirked, "come on."

"No, Cas, c'mon. I don't dance."

"You'll be fine," he promised, grabbing Dean's hand and tugging him. 

He conceded without much more effort, and Cas pulled him close, taking one hand in his own. As soon as the vocals started, Dean's forehead dropped onto Cas' shoulder.

"It's the damn Titanic song," he muttered, and they were both laughing, trying so hard to cover it up that they were shaking. 

" _In my life, we'll always go on…_ " Cas sang into his neck, pulling Dean straight against him. The song ended, but neither of them moved when, and when the next song started Dean wound his arm's around Cas' neck, wrinkling his nose at the small huff of a laugh from Cas. 

"Don't dance, hm?"

"Shut up."

_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover.... something in the way she woos me._

The words seemed to go right through him, and he couldn't stop thinking about them. About Cas, and how accurate the song was, how it seemed to sum up everything about this whatever it was Dean had with him. 

His mind drifted through the past four days and suddenly all the thoughts in his head were incredibly inappropriate. He really didn't need to be thinking about last night and he definitely didn't need to choose right now to start thinking about how good Cas felt pressed up against him. He pulled away slightly and when Cas cocked his head, Dean nodded toward the door. 

The hall outside the dance was much quieter, and no one else was around. Cas leaned up against the wall, looking over at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to get away from the crowd for a minute."

"Wanted to get away, or wanted to get _me_ away?"

Dean rounded on him with a smirk, "A little of both, maybe?" he pressed Cas into the wall, tilting his chin up with his nose. Cas sighed as Dean's lips pressed against his neck, tipping his head to the side, but pulling Dean back up to face him. 

"You ready to go back?"

Dean groaned, but didn't resist when Cas pulled him back through the door and into the crowd of people. Before Cas could argue, he slipped back into their booth, now occupied by Charlie and Anna. 

"Trying to escape again?" Charlie teased.

Dean and Cas replied "No" and "Yes" at the same time, and Charlie raised an eyebrow at Dean as he and Cas laughed together. 

"I just needed to breathe for a minute, I can barely hear anything in here," Dean replied, taking another swig of his beer. 

When he finished, it was followed by another, and by the time midnight rolled around, Dean had spent most of his time dancing, although rather drunkenly. Cas was pressed right against him, equally inelegant as they moved together. 

He had Dean's over shirt unbuttoned as he pushed him up against the back wall. Their mouths met hurriedly, and Dean's fingers dug into Cas' skin, holding him tightly against himself.

"We should go," Cas breathed, and Dean immediately agreed, shoving Cas back. They stumbled into the hall, still tangled together and barely managed to make it into the elevator before it closed. Dean tumbled into the far wall, giggling, and Cas pinned him into the corner. 

"Dean-" Cas' mouth was on his neck, his hands sliding down his back, "fuck, _Dean_."

The elevator came to a gentle stop and they tumbled out, bumping into the wall as they turned the corner. Luckily Dean's room was barely ten feet away, but they still managed to hit the wall, practically rolling against it before they hit a doorknob. 

Dean fumbled with his key card, as Cas breathed against the back of his neck, one hand rubbing the bulge in the front of Dean's jeans. 

"Cas-" he groaned, "kinda hard to... focus- ah!" he groaned loudly as Cas' hand pushed inside his jeans, curling his fingers around Dean's cock. Cas nipped at his neck, teasing the sensitive skin as Dean thrust into his hand, his moans lingering in the air. 

"Inside. Now."

Dean fumbled with the card again, finally getting it to click as Cas pulled his hand away. He whined at the loss of contact, and pushed the door in. Cas had him off his feet in an instant, kissing him deeply as he walked him to the bed. 

They fell together in a tangle of limbs, and Cas' pants were off before he was even fully on the bed. He stopped, leaning over Dean with a lopsided smile. 

"So I'm gonna guess you don't have any lube in here?"

Dean dropped his head back against the bed, still breathing heavily, though surprised at how sober he felt all of a sudden, "not with me."

Cas raised his eyebrows with a smirk, eyes looking left before snapping back to Dean's. "How quickly do you think we can get over there?"

Apparently Dean was still a lot more drunk than he felt, barely getting back out into the hall before he tripped over Cas' jeans. Cas fumbled around for his card, and Dean took the opportunity to shove Cas' boxers down his hips, running his fingers up the underside of his cock. He was immensely pleased with the groan he got in response, and he dropped to his knees, and took Cas into his mouth in one motion. 

Cas' hips jerked forward and Dean moaned around him, fingers digging into the flesh of his hips. His hands tangled in Dean's hair, flexing gently with each slide of Dean's mouth against him. 

One hand fell away and a minute later a click sounded, and Cas drew back, bending down to pull Dean into clumsy kiss. 

"Come on."

Dean rose with him, hoisted up again so his legs wrapped around Cas' waist. Cas pushed the door open with his back, stepping out of his boxers as his mouth pressed against Dean's. 

His back hit the bed and Cas was gone, pulling Dean's jeans to the floor before crossing the room. He returned a minute later, kneeling on the bed and tugging his own shirt over his head before leaning over and pushing Dean up the bed. 

His hips were pushed up and Cas' lips slid over the head of his cock and Dean's head rolled back, barely able to restrain from thrusting up into the warmth of Cas' mouth. 

" _Jesus, Cas_ -" his breath caught As a slick finger slid against his entrance, pushing in up to the first knuckle before sliding out completely. He whined at the loss, but it returned shortly, pushing all the way in as Cas worked him open. A second finger joined the first and his hips bucked, driving hard into Cas' mouth with a low moan. 

Both fingers withdrew and Cas sunk all the way down on him before pulling off with a wet pop. He pushed his knees under Dean's legs, licking a strip up his cock and kissing the rest of his way up Dean's chest until their mouths met again, wet and greedy. 

"Turn around."

Dean turned onto his stomach, rising to his knees. He could feel Cas nudge against him almost immediately, pushing in slowly and he closed his eyes, brows furrowing at the pressure. His breath hitched at the dull pain and Cas stopped immediately, brushing soft fingers down his cheek.

"You okay, Baby?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed, "yeah, 'm good."

Cas ran a hand along his side, up his spine. "Relax," he whispered, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Dean groaned softly as Cas pushed further in, pushing back against him until he was fully sheathed. 

He set a steady rhythm and Dean grunted quietly with each thrust. Cas' thumbs found the dimples in his lower back, holding him steady as he moved; slow, deep thrusts that hit their mark every time, sending jolts of electricity straight through Dean's aching cock. 

"Cas- need more-" 

Cas warmth covered him completely as he leaned forward, hips quickening their pace as he pumped Dean's cock in time with his thrusts. They moans filled the air and it wasn't long before Dean could feel the telltale pressure building. 

Cas' fingers curled around his, squeezing tightly as his breathing grew erratic, his hips jerking roughly.

" _Dean_ -" he grunted, pressing his forehead between Dean's shoulders as he came. Dean followed shortly after, spilling his release between the sheets. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Cas with his cheek pressed against Dean's back and Dean with his head hung low, before collapsing back onto the bed. Cas pulled him in close, rolling so he was half leaning over him and kissing him tenderly. 

It was a long time before either of them fell asleep, too consumed with each other to be concerned about the numbers on the clock rolling over. It was nearly four in the morning when Dean glanced at the clock, barely able to keep his eyes open. Cas' breath was warm on his neck and he smiled, shuffling further back against Cas' chest as his eyes fell shut.


	7. February 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!  
> Happy Valentine's Day all of you <3 <3

Waking up next to Cas was bittersweet. He curled into his warmth, lacing their fingers together and he pushed all thoughts of leaving him to the back of his mind. According to the clock, he only had five hours before they docked, and he didn't want to return to reality. Not yet. He wanted to stay tangled in Cas' sheets, forgetting about the fact that Sam was moving at the end of the summer, and that he _still_ hadn't found a permanent job. He squeezed his eyes shut with a resigned sigh, but jumped when a warm mouth met the back of his neck. 

"I could get used to this," Cas mumbled against him, "that's two days in a row I've woken up next to you."

"Yeah, me too," Dean admitted, though the sorrow was still present in his voice. As he stretched out, it took him a minute to remember he wasn't in his own room. The thought brought a smile to his face, for once he wasn't going to be dragged away before ten am.

He was wrong, as usual. A few minutes later, Charlie was banging on what he could only assume was his door, calling for him to wake up. Cas was making coffee and shot a look back at him.

"She's gonna keep doing that all day if you don't tell her where you are."

"Let her," Dean grumbled, but he was already up, pulling on the first shirt he found and a pair of jeans, both of which turned out to be Cas'. He opened the door a fraction, peeking his head out. "Hey," he grinned, "am I ever going to get a chance to sleep in?"

"No," Charlie laughed, wiggling her eyebrows at she started over to him, "nice shirt."

"It's new," he deadpanned.

"You coming up for breakfast?"

"Not yet, I have coffee to attend to, and I gotta grab a shower - and some clothes - before I see anyone."

"Fine. Don't be too late though, we wanted to hang out by the pool a bit more before we gotta star packing everything up." The shower started up from within the room and Dean bit his lip. 

"We won't be long. I promise."

-

Twelve o'clock came way too soon and Dean was standing in the main lobby with Cas. He had said goodbye to Charlie and Anna earlier and was just waiting for the signal to disembark. Cas was hanging back to help the girls with the cleanup, but he had insisted on waiting with Dean.

They were sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, hands pressed together firmly. 

"Look," Dean started, "I know what we talked about in the last couple days or whatever," he sighed, "I'm not much of a relationship person - never have been - but I mean... I want this if you do."

"I thought you already knew I did."

"Yeah, well," he turned his phone over in his hands, anxiously awaiting Sam's call to let him know he'd arrived.

"Oh, right," Cas pulled his own phone out, handing it to Dean, "you wanna put your number in, I took the liberty of adding myself in yours while you were asleep yesterday." 

Dean chuckled nervously, typing his name and phone number into the phone before handing it back to Cas. "No excuses, now."

The man at the door signalled and people started filing out, back into the large while building. Dean and Cas stood, facing each other. 

"I'll see you later then?" Cas asked

"'Course," he grinned, pressing their lips together briefly. Cas pulled him back in, lips parting slightly, hands roaming up Dean's back. They parted again breathlessly. 

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright," Dean grinned, flashing a quick wave as he joined the mob of people exiting the ship. 

-

Sam was waiting for him, leaning against the Impala. He waved as Dean crossed to him, turning his phone off and shoving it back in his pocket.

"I was just trying to call you."

Dean looked at his own phone, pressing the little power button on the side with a scowl, "guess I turned it off," he shrugged. A wide grin spread across his face as a picture of him and Cas lying on deck chairs brightened up the screen. He was fast asleep, but their hands were clasped together tightly. 

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean shook his head, "let's go."

As he climbed into the car, he recalled the first few hours he had spent on the ship and he immediately looked in the rear-view mirror. Cas stood on the main deck, leaning over the rail and waving, he raised a hand out the window, waving back as Sam slid in next to him, adjusting the seat further back.

"So how was it?"

"I dunno, it was good, I guess."

"Dude, that stupid grin you had on your face, that's now an 'I guess' look. What's up?"

"I uh," he bit his lip with a grin, turning to face Sam, "I kinda met someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending seems kind of off. There's going to be a sequel (at some point) and it leads into that :)


End file.
